farrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Formo
Formo Formo was one of the First established empires in the world of geldar and therefore thrived for many years untill it was caught in a civil war which ruined it's chances of going down in history. History Jorno Dynasty Formo was established by a warrior known as Jorno who had been pillaging villages and taking thier men and women as slaves and warriors. He after pillaging the area reistablished the towns and declared himself king of the new empire, at this point there were no real borders as no one else had an empire. Jorno istalled a line of his children to rule the land and towns leaving his eldest to rule the country when he died at the age of 49 (a healthy age in those days). What Jorno had set up lasted over a 100 years untill a new man named Kenlo arrived and began scavenging for troops ,weapons and slaves in the west outer town. Kenlo Dynasty Angerred by this Jorno III or Jorno the Cripple as he was later called, dispatced his Eldest son Prince Jorno to go deal with the intruder but as Jorno was a terrible strategist he failed and he and half his army was destroyed without mercy. Jorno III angered by his sons death called his strategists to him, little did he know that his strategist had swarn his allegence to Kelno and on entering the Council chamber stabbed Jorno in the Stomach and declared Kelno king. Kelno arrived in the Council chamber a new hero and began training more men for a conquest eastwards into the fertile region under the control of the gron. Unfortunatley kelno died before the invasion could go under way and so his son Brimno began the conquest which went of without a glitch. there was another time of peace which was eventually halted by a split in the family. Kelno II's son Dranar and his eldest daughter Drauk both were rival's to the throne as Drauk was married and the oldest but Dranar still believed that he deserved the Throne and so a civil war began which ran for over 50 years with 2 rival family tree's viying for power. Family War Drauk had many of the Younger Brother's on her side and therefore had many ups to Dranar so when the civil war began she had over half the country on her side and when it came to the capital Dranar had to flee from the assasins. Dranar swa he had lost most of his power so he fled Gron where he soon found that many others had heard of the civil war and were pilaging the area. Dranar promise them land if they assisted him which most ofthem said yes to for one reason or another. Most of the men he gathered were ssorrecors or former slaves so they were use to fighting and so the playing feild was even. The war wagged for many years in which both the leaders died but their children took over neither willing to surrender without control. After 100 years and a entire generation of deaths a threat from the north became apparent. The Empire of Malna had been building troops for sometime and had made small offensives against the country but now they were ready and they wanted land. War with the North The two armies made an uneasy truse and rallied thier combined forces which was under 500 strong and marched north to combat the enemy. The malna lead by Gerorge I marched south and began conquering the small towns. The armies finally meet at the battle of smallrock hill a battle which would deside the fate of Formo. 'The Battle of Smallrock Hill ' The two meet and both attempted to take the high ground but in the end the Malnarian cavalry was two quick and took the hill charging down the troops on the other side. At this point the wizzards began chanting and defending the leaders and themself and some hurling fire balls at the enemy, alas it was not anough and soon the men were over run on each side of the hill or take from behind by he cavalry. Very thew of the leaders escaped but most of the wizzards did. 'War with The North ' Now the Malnarians swept through the country like a paluge never stopping untill all that emained was the land of Gron. Before this time Dranar's family under Kelno IIII's had taken control after the other family had been killed in the Capital. Kelno soon desided to surrender and disband his army allowing himself to probably be executed. With this sign of courage the Malnarians took everything of value and left but told Kelno that should he ever raise an army again the malnarians would crush Formo twice over. After the War The wizzard soon desided it was time for thier fee, so without asking they claimed the land as their own and soon established thier own waring cities. Kelno realising their was nothing left for him their desided to flee north leaving his old name behind and slowly worked his way up the ranks and became a City leader and even later an council elder. The wizzards continued to fight for countless years until all that remained of Formo was a useless land dark hatred and despair. The Great Disease After many generations of wizzards Formo began to re-grow and flurish but this was the time of another down poar on the country in which Gron the only food source for the country became hit by a misterius disease latter Known as the Great sickness. But unfortunatly the people who spread the food wee effected as was the food itself and soon the entire country was sick some fled north but unable to tell who was sick malna turned everyone away and soon the entire population was infected by the disease. It killed most of the poplulation and soon lead to revolute on the people who sent them to war leading to no government and a handfull of scarsley popluated cities. The Arrival of Vornak Along time after that Vornak like many others was banished here in an attempt to kill them with the disease. But vornak suvived and called many cities to him to learn of Ramlam and his ways the cities were filled with hope and life picked up. After many years in the country and the rebuilding of a religous army Vornak left his exilement and took many men north with him. Now Formo was back to it's old self and now it desired conquest a man under the false name of Jorno and he went untiting the Cities and building an army to counter act that of the Malnarians. The Second Coming Of Jorno Jorno soon desided to take some small neighbouring towns and begin rebuilding their empire, which he did so without delay. Now he Plans to recoquer lost land to the north. After arming his troops he began building a large amount of fortification to the north but a civil war still encumplished the northen kingdom, and then Jorno began stealing men from the border and even stole a few villages. He then began preparing a full blown war against the north as they had 50 years ago finished their civil war and were now rebuilding.